


Detention

by Zuzana9779



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Friends to family, Friendship, Trini (Power Rangers)-centric, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, Zordon - Freeform, power coins, power rangers 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzana9779/pseuds/Zuzana9779
Summary: It's Trini's first day of detention and she meets the four people who will change her life for the better.Or, Trini is forced to sit next to Kim during detention, and it changes everything.





	1. Detention

(AN: This is one of my new stories and I am currently writing this one and another at the same time. I actually posted this same story on Wattpad, but Trini was not the main character, I only based it off of power rangers and thought that it would be more successfull for a specific set of audience. I will try to update as often as possible, but because of my busy schedule with school and volleyball, I might not get to as often as I normally would. I hope you enjoy chapter one of Detention. Oh and please let me know if you can come up with a better title for the story. Thank you! Enjoy!)

My name is Trini Gomez and I have finally become a senior in high school. After four years of absolute hell, I am so ready to get out of this place. School is literally a prison, we need to ask for permission to go the bathroom, we are not allowed to eat until lunch (occasionally there is a chill teacher who lets us eat, but that is not often), and we have to stay for the whole seven hours.

So yeah I hate school, and right now I am a little pissed. I am currently on my way to school on a Saturday, yes, a Saturday. What else could possibly make me this aggravated, oh wait, that's right! I'm annoyed because my mother is currently complaining about my current predicament. Detention is a part of it, but how I got in it is another matter completely. Frankly, I don't even think what I did was bad, necessary... maybe not to my mother, but to me, it was. Besides, the guy deserved it, no one is allowed to mock my height, even if I am standing at a whopping five feet tall.

The guy may or may not have gone home with a broken nose. Maybe now people will not mess with me, after all, I was taught self-defense when I was younger. It was all thanks to my dad, he was the one who convinced my mom saying I needed to learn how to protect myself. All I did was put those many vigorous lessons into use. You teach me to fight, I am going to fight, there is absolutely no way in hell I am going to let a dumb bully walk over me and mock my height. Hell no. People can make fun of my quiet personality all they want, I can handle that. Call me stupid even though I am a certified genius with a photographic memory and is in all AP classes, (which by the way, fuck my life), that's fine. But calling me out on my height... yeah, that draws the line.

I am currently sitting in my mom's blue Cadillac outside of the school being yelled at about how what I did was idiotic, stupid, and reckless. If it is not one thing it is another, love that for me.

Yeah, I was never going to hear the end of this, and that is exactly why I have mastered the art of completely ignoring my mother.

'I'm too tired for this'.

I do not particularly care at all that I punched a kids tooth out, in fact, I am once again dreaming about that amazing moment in my head. When I wound my fist back and got in a nice jab right into his snobby face.

"TRINI! ARE YOU LISTENING To ME?

"Yes, mother, of course, 'not' but why do I have to go to detention for this. Can't I skip it? It's taking time away from my daily reading and yoga. 'Now I can't listen to my music while doing yoga...on a cliff...in the woods. Do I have a problem? I have really weird hobbies. Should I do something about it? Well... no... too much effort. Oh well, what. A. Shame.'" Trini's raspy, rough voice replies because of its lack of use.

"Honestly, hija, you can not skip detention. You wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't break the boy's damn nose" Mrs. García yelled agitated.

"Lo que sea que ya no importa, estaban aquí, así que tengo que irme" (Whatever. It doesn't matter now. We're here so I have to go.) I replied . (AN: don't know if the Spanish is right I just google translated it)

Once I stepped out of the car my necklace moved out from its place in my sweatshirt, I never take it off.

I could see my mother sneer at my choice of clothing. My shoes are black and had the Nike brand on the side in white. My baggy, yellow sweatshirt hung down to my thighs giving me a relaxed look. I was wearing my jeans that had a large rip where my knees and thighs were. I prefer baggy clothes but I only wore jeans because I needed to do laundry. My black and yellow backpack was hung over my left shoulder. Some people have security blankets, I have my backpack.

I slowly made my way towards the school and went down the hallway to the detention room. I kept my footsteps silent, its a habit I suppose. I so quiet while I was walking it is nearly impossible to hear my footsteps. As I made my way down the hallway I put my black headphones with a yellow lightning bolt design on the side onto my head, effectively blocking out all noise.

While walking down the hallway I saw the school bully walking down the hallway.

"I'm out of here."

I have a rule to slip away from any situation so I would not get into more trouble. I never planned for any of this to happen, going to school on a Saturday, it is absolutely ridiculous, but sometimes things get out of hand.

While in the hallway I pass by the grey, scratched, old lockers with backpack straps sticking out in every which way.

"Why me? Why do I have to go to school on a Saturday, this is actually bull."

Making my way into the basement I stop myself in front of a wooden worn out door. Looking up I sees a sign that says detention. Why the actual hell does this school have a room designated for detention. Why not just use a normal classroom? Honestly, do the kids get in trouble so much that the school made a room dedicated to detention, it is completely ridiculous. Now I really do not want to go in, I'm five feet tall for god's sake, this could ruin me.

Once I decided to suck it up and accept my cruel punishment, I walked into the classroom only to be met with students laughing and pieces of crumpled papers flying everywhere. The most distinctive factor that caught my eye, was the piece of paper flying towards my face. In any other situation, I would have just stepped aside, but that involves expanding energy, something I absolutely despise. In my eyes, the next best course of action was to catch the paper and walk away as if nothing happened. My left hand flung up into the air effectively catching the red paper five centimeters away from my nose.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare, some were shocked, others were amused, and one person was amazed. Almost all the delinquents in detention started laughing, but four of them could not decide on what emotion to choose, they started wondering who this mystery girl was.

Before the teacher came in, I effectively threw the paper into the green recycling bin and casually walked to the only available seat left. It was in the back of the room in the corner, secluded from the rest of the class where all the trouble is.

The chair next to the empty seat was occupied and the person who sat on the chair was one of the four who did not laugh. I noticed a sweet scent coming up from my right. Strawberry, and it was coming from the girl next to me.

When I looked down at the desk I noticed it was old. Scratches spread over the top of the desk, it had stains on it, marker, yeah... I don't want to know. There was pink, purple, and yellow and blue gum on the bottom of the desk.

Deciding not to focus on that I turned my volume up blasting the sound all the way, and to no effect. The kids around me would not stop screaming and it was giving me a headache. I stood up gaining the attention of the girl next to me and the other three who didn't laugh earlier. Pulling my headphones from my ears and placing them where they would rest on my neck, I spoke.

"Shut up! You are all way too loud and I can't hear my music" I growled, my raspy voice making another appearance.

The room went dead silent, I was the girl that punched the schools bully and broke his nose. No one was daring enough to stand up to me.

I started to sit down and made a clicking noise with my tongue, a habit I unconsciously do when annoyed. I move my head into my arms that are resting on the desk so I can avoid eye contact. I despise attention and would do anything to get away from it, including making myself invisible by never participating or doing something that could catch people's interests.

Eventually, I reach into my bag and grabs my silver sketchbook, push my headphones back over my ears while mentally singing the lyrics to the song. I started working on one of the sketches of a rose I started the day before. The girl next to me looks amazed at my drawing and doesn't stop looking at it, I notice and block her out, and continue my sketch.

Eventually The teacher finally comes in much later than he was supposed to, because let's get real, he does not want to be here as much as any of us.

I tune out the teacher while he is calling out attendance and listen to my music. I mind my own business like always and wish for the day to be over. I hate detention.


	2. The encounter

Four hours, four damn hours I had to sit in that stuffy and disgusting classroom. Normally I would not think much of it, after all, detention is just another part of high school that I will have to suffer through until I'm done. Not many people know this, but I should actually be a Sophmore. See, I skipped two years of school once the teachers realized I had a higher IQ than normal, 239 to be exact. Most people would see this as a gift, a blessing, but to me, it's a curse. My mother was the one who blew the entire situation out of proportion, she forced me to study 24/7, no breaks, not until I had everything down flat. 

I guess that in a way, I should be very thankful that I got a detention. I got away from home, and afterward, I can go to the cliffs, do some yoga, you know, normal everyday stuff. The only problem was those three weirdos who kept glancing back at me every bloody five minutes, Sinceramente, es ridículo. Do people even realize how hard it is to focus on something when they keep staring at you? It's totally not because of the really pretty girl next to me... really. 

Anyways... now that I can finally leave my second prison, I can finally do whatever I want. Besides, my mom thinks this will last for three more hours. I just have to get back to my house in time for curfew... my seven o'clock curfew, which, by the way, is absolute bull. 

Right, when the teacher dismissed us I bolted out of my wobbly seat, one of the most annoying things in existence. Will it go left, will it go right, nobody knows. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the same people just staring at me, do I need a restraining order? No... way too much effort, besides there is not enough information as to why I would need one anyway. I see the girl from before dash out of her chair and try to catch up to me. 

"Hey, wait up!" Said the girl attempting to match my pace.

"Go away," I shout, she does not listen, of course she doesn't.

"Okay, wait, hold up. Slow down, dammit how are you so fast?"

"I said, Go. Away. You really are stubborn huh."

"What! Hey! I'm not stubborn, just... strong-willed, yeah, that's it!"

"Yeah, Yeah, sure thing princesa, now leave me alone," I say in a softer, kinder tone.

Once they reached the doors I bolted out as fast as I could, which was pretty fast, causing me to miss the look of wonder and admiration the other girl sent m. As I was heading towards the mine, I stopped right outside a Krispy Creme. Six donuts later, I finally left the shop. Let's get real, you can't judge a girl for having an inhuman love for donuts, am I right?"

Once I got to the mines I went to my spot on the cliff and played some music, death metal, and with full volume. All I wanted was a couple of hours of peace. And yet, there is this guy, one of the guys from detention sitting on the train car, just... staring at me? That is really creepy.

"Yo, Homeboy, quit staring you creep. What are you even doing here? This is a restricted area," I yelled.

"I'm here for peace and quiet, I would normally expect that to happen, but then you have to come and stare at me. What are you, a pervert?" Seriously what is wrong with this guy, and why do I feel...happy, normal around him.

"Woah, Woah, calm down CG, I am not stalking you, just curious. You are the one punched that kid right?"

"Yeah, and if you keep bothering me, you will be next."

Apparently, the boy took the hint and he walked away, shocking to me because I did not think he would back away so easily, so why did he? Oh well, it's not my problem, at least now I have my peace and quiet. I put my headphones on again and started doing yoga, relishing in the time I had to myself. Except, all I can think about is why I keep seeing those three kids everywhere and why I feel so connected to them, especially the girl. Oh well, I will worry about that later, for now, I just need to relax and enjoy the time I have right now. However, I know that for some reason, everything I once knew, everything I am, is going to change.


End file.
